This invention relates to shelf structures, more particularly, to a slidable folding shelf which can be easily extended and can be folded subsequent to use to provide ease of handling and provides an added convenience for the user.
Prior art shelves used for camping or roofing are generally made from a metal tube or some synthetic material. However such prior art systems have extended lengths and are heavy, resulting in complex handling problems. Additionally, molded shelves are difficult to store while not in use. Such a prior art molded shelf can only be mounted in a fixed position and is generally not for portable utilization.
FIG. 9 depicts an existing shelf used in camping, roofing and garage structures. The main frame of this type of shelf is connected by sleeving a plurality of tube members 11. Each tube member 11 has an insert portion 111 which can be received by the central portion 112 of an adjacent tube member 11. A bolt and nut member 12 is inserted into this connected portion for fixing the tube members together. The shelf structure E may be disassembled while not in use. However, assembly or disassembly requires a tool, such as a screw driver and a spanner. Additionally, each tube member 11 has a designated position whereby each and every tube member 11 is assembled according to a predetermined position, otherwise the shelf can not be assembled.